Floor and ceiling consoles have been used in vehicles for many years. Prior art floor consoles may include armrests with storage compartments, cup holders, ashtrays, power points, and the like. Generally, these consoles are mounted to a vehicle by brackets or fastened to the floor of the vehicle by bolts or other fasteners and generally, once installed within the vehicle they are not intended to be moved within the vehicle or removed from the vehicle. Typically, these vehicle consoles in the prior art were for storage of articles and were mounted between the seats of the vehicle and in some cases even included fixed arm rests. Some of these prior art consoles have been made to be portable and can be attached to the vehicle seats themselves. These consoles provide the vehicle occupants with some storage and usefulness even though restricted space between vehicle seats may reduce the effectiveness of such consoles. Meanwhile, many vehicle owners demand much more space available within the vehicle. Most prior art consoles and other storage devices are fixed at one location within the automotive vehicle; this may limit potential interior configurations for the vehicle. Therefore, the ability to have a storage console that is relocatable within the vehicle will provide for various interior configurations to be created by the vehicle owner and will also allow the vehicle owner to have the option of moving the console to a number of predetermined locations within the vehicle interior pursuant to the needs of the vehicle user. Also, it should be noted that many of these prior art storage consoles may include a bin and cup holder, but not many other accessories to accommodate the many articles that vehicle passengers need stored in today's vehicles, including specific areas to allow for maximize interior space while also having a location for every article the vehicle occupants need or want to carry within the automotive vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a sliding storage console that is capable of being slid to various locations within the interior configuration of an automotive vehicle. It should be noted that there is also a need in the art for a sliding storage console that slides along a rail wherein the rail can be fixed on any of the interior surfaces of the automotive vehicle including the floor of the vehicle, side walls, roofs or ceilings or any other possible configuration within an automotive vehicle, including but not limited to, within the trunk or cargo carrying space of a vehicle. There also is a need in the art for a sliding storage console that includes many features that will be used to store specific items within the console and also allow for electrical connections and power points to extend from the console or within the console. There also is a need in the art for a storage console that reduces the costs for the manufacturer by having a multi function console that is moveable within an automotive vehicle interior but still is capable of passing the numerous safety standards necessary in modern day vehicles.